


Of Idiots and Ink

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Soulmate AU, just pure fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: Human!Sides. In this world, whenever your soulmate writes on themselves, the ink shows up on your body as well. Many soulmates use this as a way to communicate and meet up with the one they are meant to be with, and, wanting to meet his love, Roman writes cute notes on himself everyday in hopes that one day the soulmate link will be found and his lover will view his words of love. He has always been excited about the prospect of his soulmate responding and living happily ever after. One morning he writes “Good morning, my love” on his forearm and checks back to see “No morning is good” written beneath it in a handwriting that is most definitely not his own.





	Of Idiots and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

“Good morning, my love.” Roman smiles as he pulls his hand back, the words scrawled along his inner right forearm, his looped lettering in a velvety black ink. Everyday, he writes good morning on his arm in hopes that the words will one day reach his beloved. He has yet to find words on himself, so he takes it upon himself to write messages. All people begin seeing the words on themselves at different times, and all Roman can say is that he hopes his words find his soulmate before they grow old. He wants a young romance, where he and his other half may go out and do things like travel, rock climbing, riding roller coasters. He wants to grow old alongside his soulmate, live a full life with them.

Once the words are written, the male goes on about his day, brewing a pot of coffee to help himself wake up and eating a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs, along with toast. Breakfast is important to maintain a healthy diet, after all. By the time he has finished his breakfast and is ready to get dressed into his clothes for the day, he makes sure to check his arm - wait, that isn’t his handwriting. Roman gasps and jumps for joy, nearly losing his footing and falling on his kitchen floor, but he can’t find it in himself to care. His soulmate has answered him, oh goodness, what they said just has to be cute, right? Eagerly, he looks down at his arm again, ready to read the writing.

“No morning is good.”  
~  
And so began Roman’s daily banter with his soulmate.

He has yet to learn the other’s name, though he has learned that he is a male. The boy refused to reveal his name, saying he does not have to, to which Roman is impatient about the matter. It would bother him less, but the manner in which his soulmate refused to tell him was what aggravated him most.

“I am Roman, darling. Might I learn your name as well?”

“Sure, it is-” Roman watched as letters began appearing in strange places on his arm and frowns. An I by his wrist, a u by his elbow, an arrangement of t’s and one apostrophe along with other letters finally come together to form the phrase “I don’t have to tell you.”

He’s sure he will learn one day, so he holds on to that. He makes sure to tell his love good morning every morning, as per usual, and he can never help but to laugh at the responses he receives each time.

“Stop that. I don’t even wake up in the mornings, I like the afternoon.”

“My friends won’t stop pointing out your scribbling all the time. Quit.”

“Boy.”

One time, he had even completely blacked out Roman’s message. Roman likes to think of it as his beloved being shy instead of being cruel.  
~  
One day, though, he receives a message completely out of the blue. It was on his right forearm, the normal area, as his beloved must be left handed as well. He was ecstatic to see his love reaching out to him first, but no matter how long he stares at the sloppily written scrawl, he can’t seem to interpret it. With a frown, he gets his pen and responds.

“Why does your handwriting resemble hieroglyphics?” He sighs to himself and shakes his head, watching as the lettering his lover responds with appear slowly. like he is being careful to make sure his writing is legible.

“Why does your handwriting look like a teen magazine cover font?”

Fairly played.  
~  
“Have you coordinated a meeting yet?” Logan asks Roman, sitting with him in his friend’s living room. Roman is staring down at his arm with dreamy eyes, chin in the palm of his free hand. He has made this a habit, often writing notes for his soulmate, but it seems that neither party has made an effort to plan a meeting. And the sad thing is that Logan suspects that it is not because they do not wish to meet, it is because the thought has not come to their minds. “Not only that, but why not exchange phone numbers? Would it not be easier than writing on yourselves and washing away ink to ensure space?”

Roman peels his eyes from his arm to look at Logan, in which he frowns, the words settling in after a few moments. “Exchanging phone numbers? What a fabulous idea!” He grins and hurriedly writes his phone number down onto his arm, and even from his seat on the opposite side of the sofa Logan can see the little hearts doodled around.

This man is such a dolt.  
~  
Anxiety stares down at his phone, his eyes looking over the emojis flooding his screen. His soulmate, this Roman guy, has taken to spamming him with emojis, all because Anxiety said emojis are pointless. He rolls his eyes and sits back, groaning when he hears the squeal from his friend beside him.

“Ahh, so cute! You even have a little heart by his name, you’re so meant to be! I can’t wait to meet him!” Morality cheers, clapping his hands excitedly. Anxiety perks up at that, lifting his head to look at his friend.

“Meet him?”  
~  
Anxiety is clad in his normal attire consisting of black skinny jeans and a large black sweater - it’s a bit too warm for his thick jacket. He keeps glaring over at Morality who had followed him, despite his protests, and now the male won’t even go away. He keeps delivering reassuring thumbs ups, to which Anxiety really doesn’t need them. Yeah, he and Roman had scheduled to meet up for the first time, and yeah, his heart is racing and his tummy has butterflies fluttering about, but he definitely is fine. No worries, he doesn’t need Morality here.

He picks up on the sound of an excited voice talking to another, in which he turns his head, catching sight of a man that can only be described as stunning. He has lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair sweeping back perfectly and deep brown eyes. His shoulders are broad, he is tall, and wow, there is no way on this earth that that man could be Anxiety’s soulmate. Anxiety is deep in denial, even though the other’s voice sounds exactly like Roman’s from their several phone calls. He supposes they should have exchanged photos of themselves or video chatted. Another thing that didn’t come to mind that would have made their lives easier, great.

Biting his lip, Anxiety pulls out his Sharpie from his pocket and writes on the back of his right hand. He really hopes his gut is right, he hardly ever trusts his instincts.

“To your right.” He looks up to see black ink appearing on the male’s hand and stands up more straight, putting away his marker.

Roman senses the light tingle that he has come to be able to pinpoint when his soulmate writes him, in which he eagerly looks at his hand. To his right? With a small frown, his gaze turns and- oh.

Before him is one of the most exquisite creatures he has had the opportunity to lay his eyes on. A boy with dark, almost black hair that sweeps into his face, light freckles on his cheekbones and nose, and bright, hazel green eyes is staring at him, and he knows. He knows that this boy, this gorgeous, beautiful boy is his soulmate. He doesn’t say a word as he steps away from Logan, to which the male turns and notices what Roman is doing, stepping away himself to watch the display.

“My Sunshine.” Roman breathes out as he immediately moves in, sweeping Anxiety off of his feet, hugging him closely. “My love, I have yearned for your touch for so long.”

He hears a snort against his shoulder and tentative arms wrapping around his neck, his hug being hesitantly returned. “Great. Now, put me down, will you?”

“I’m afraid I cannot do so, not quite yet. I have waited far too long.” Roman grins and presses a kiss to the side of his soulmate’s head, breathing in the vanilla scent of the other’s shampoo.

“You’re such a doofus.” Despite Anxiety’s words, there is no venom present, not in his actions or his words. He relaxes in Roman’s embrace and looks over to see Morality wiping away tears with a handkerchief, in which Anxiety rolls his eyes. One of these days Morality will find his own soulmate. Anxiety hopes so, the man deserves to be cherished.

“Ah, but you love me.”

“That’s debatable.”

Roman pulls back with a grin and he can see the gold glittering in his beloved’s eyes.  
~  
After their initial meeting, Roman and Anxiety learned that they live about an hour away from one another. Roman immediately suggested moving to Anxiety’s location, but Anxiety did not want to rush matters. Yes, they are soulmates and are fated to be together, but he is much more hesitant to dive into a relationship headfirst. Roman is quite the opposite. They had their first date a week after their first meeting, their first kiss on their second date, their first cuddling session on their third. By now they have been in a relationship for two months and have been communicating for four, and on their two months of officially dating anniversary, Anxiety wakes up to a different message on his wrist.

“I love you.”

He frowns at the words, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. Roman is far too open with his feelings.

And so the message stays. Instead of waking to different messages everyday, Anxiety finds the words “I love you” written there, sometimes in different colors and styles. Usually, though, the message is on his inner wrist written in black, where Anxiety can view it easily and frequently. This man is going to be the death of him one day, Anxiety can tell

Roman kisses the crown of Anxiety’s head, pulling the male closer to his side. They have now been together for about half of a year now, and a month ago Anxiety conceded to Roman renting an apartment a block away from Anxiety’s own apartment. He isn’t quite ready to live together, but Roman respects the wishes of his darling boyfriend. He would do anything for him, and he does. He was born to be the best he can be for Anxiety, they were created to be one another’s perfect match, even through all of their petty arguments.

He still continues to make sure “I love you” is written on his wrist, there so Anxiety can see it. It doesn’t bother him that Anxiety has not returned the sentiment yet. He knows Anxiety cares, and he will never push the male out of his comfort zone. If Anxiety is not ready to proclaim his love for Roman yet, Roman will wait as long as necessary to receive those beautiful words from his beloved.

“I love you.” He murmurs, very softly, more to himself than to Anxiety. There is no way that Anxiety could have heard him, especially not through Kristen Bell belting out Love Is An Open Door with Santino Fontana. Nevertheless he still feels the male shifting slightly. He feels a light tingle on his wrist and smiles, pressing another kiss to Anxiety’s hair as he checks what his love has to say, viewing and hearing the words:

“I love you too.”


End file.
